Twilight Tales
by Destructor642
Summary: A Collection of Mid-Link One-shots. Very short, not serious work. Rated M, for one story. I specify the rating for each individual story.
1. Out of sight

**Out of sight**_** (Rated T)**_

_**Link and Midna take some time off for themselves**_

* * *

Link and Midna went for a walk through the Twilight realm. Knowing they won't be back for some time, they packed some equipment before leaving. When the night started to come close, they stopped near a waterfall to camp. After eating the bit of food they took with them, they set their tent in a grotto hidden behind the waterfall. Going out to enjoy the view, Link didn't have time to react when Midna pushed him into the water.

Laughing at his misery, the princess did not notice the Hylian jumping out of the water. He dove into it again, but with Midna between his arms this time around. The water was much colder than what she anticipated, and Link wasn't making it easy for her, constantly splashing her with the cold liquid.

They spent their evening in the water, playing around and trying to drawn each other. Once she ran out of energy, Midna stated that they should stop and get some rest. They went back into the grotto, only to realize that they were completely soaked and had no spare clothing. Midna didn't seem to mind too much though, as she quickly got rid of her clothes, dropping them in a corner. Link did the same.

They shook themselves to remove as much water as they could from their body. Link figured out they'd need some heat, it would at least help to dry their clothes and make their little shelter cozier. He went to lit up a fire but got pushed aggressively into the tent by Midna. Leaning over him, she slowly lowered her body onto his, stating that she knew about multiple ways to warm two people up.

Turned out she still had much more stamina than what Link thought.


	2. Company

**Company**_** (Rated K)**_

**_Link and Midna spend the night in Link's home in Ordon (Midna is the narrator)_**

* * *

_'We've got all the shards. Tomorrow. I'll be back home tomorrow.'_

The night was peaceful. If it was not for the anticipation of what was about to come the day after, it's with ease that I would have fallen asleep, just like he did.

The constant chants of the nocturnal bugs did little to appease me, laying on a bed that wasn't mine, in a home that wasn't mine, in a world that wasn't mine. Yet, this presence, this heat, everything that emanates from him, this is the constant reminder that I am still alive, fighting for a reason.

Turning my head on the side, my eyes fell on him. He was sleeping, breathing lightly. Never have I been so close to him, yet, I couldn't feel embarrassed anymore. He would sometimes try to console me, telling me that he was always around if I needed. In the Light Realm, no one to identify myself to, I would feel alone, that's what he thought.

Little did he know that, since the day we met, I've never felt better surrounded. If I was to lose him, loneliness would be the only kingdom I could have.

_'Don't ever give me up, and I shall be eternally yours, Link.'_


	3. The first of many to come

**The first of many to come _(Rated M for sexual content)_**

**_Link and Midna spent their first evening as lovers, resting in Link's house after defeating Ganondorf (Midna is the narrator) (I could decide to use this oneshot as a chapter for another fic that covers what happened during said evening and the morning after..IF I EVER WRITE IT)_**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, unsure of what could have troubled my sleep. My body still felt heavy, and numb. I should not be surprised. What occurred a few hours ago was something new for me... well, for us.

My arm was still over his chest. I am not too sure how, but despite being much taller than him, I still found myself with my face snuggled close to his neck. I felt safe, again. His breath was slow and steady. I could tell he was sleeping well. I never felt so comfy in my life. The skin to skin contact was both soothing and warming. I slowly moved my leg against his, and even though it was covered with hair, it still felt soft. I think he really likes mine. He kept caressing them and sliding his hands on them as we started to touch yesterday. Thinking about that made me smile.

_'Perhaps I should stop, I don't want to wake him up.'_

Slowly removing my arm from his chest and turning my head aside, I gazed through his open window and watched the infinity of the sky. The Twilight Realm had stars, all of different colors. But the night of the Light Realm felt more.. peaceful. A black sky, covered with shiny white dots, some brighter than others. It happened that, during nights where I could not find rest, I would sneak out of the inn we slept in, and simply lay on the roof, and watch the skies. All of it was just surreal, and it used to appease me. Perhaps it was because I only had the Twilight sky, so when I arrived here, I was naturally captured by the differences between my home, and what this world had to offer. I think one common thing I found, at least on the cultural side of things, was that both the Twili and Hylians used to think that once their loved ones die, they become a star themselves. I believed in this too. All of it reminded me of my parents.. my mother specifically.

She was the one to teach me about what being a Princess meant. Having to keep the bloodline alive, finding a husband, and having an heir. Needless to say, none of it was exciting for the teenager I was at the time. The Twilight Realm had a long history of arranged weddings. My parents were amongst the first few royal couples who had the chance to marry because they genuinely loved one another. My mother told me to be careful with men and always insisted a lot on not rushing things, and try to find a suitor who cares about me for who I am, and not my status. Someone I can trust, and build a stable relationship with. I never thought I could do that, but the constant heat that was keeping me calm was the proof that all of it was real. I found this man. My future King.

_'Mom, I doubt you are also a star in the Light Realm.. but.. can you see me? Look.. I found him.. Yes, he is a light dweller, but he is the one I want.. and I find comfort in thinking you are proud of me.. for choosing him, regardless of where he comes from..'_

As the soft and cold wind of the night caressed over my face, I felt a small tear rolling down my cheek. I missed my parents a lot, but I was not alone anymore. Finally... Twenty-four hours ago, I was still trapped in that cursed body, thinking how much his simple presence and the way he accepted me by his side was the greatest treasure I owned. Now, I was in my true self, sleeping with the man I loved, and who loved me in return, recovering from an intense evening filled with emotions.

_'Speaking about filled..' _I moved my hand between my legs and touched. '_Yeah, that's what I thought..'_

It was not really hurting anymore but, my intimate parts were still a bit sensitive..and sticky. We did not really take the time to clean the...results of our lovemaking yesterday, so a bit of Link's essence was still on me, and more importantly, inside of me. I was not too sure if letting him do that was a good idea. The more I thought about it, the more worried I started to feel. What if it was a mistake? What if I am now pregnant? Are we even compatible? My heart started pounding. I turned back towards him and for some reason, seeing his prefect features relaxed me. It was not the first time this happened, but it always surprised me how simply looking at him could fill my soul with such a deep feeling of peace. I wrapped my arm around him again and rested my head on his chest.

_'Why am I even worrying..? After all, I was the one who begged for him to do that. And.. it was worth it..'_

I felt my cheeks burning as these thoughts invaded my mind. I simply was not able to lie to myself: I definitely enjoyed letting him do that.

My eyes were heavy, I could not stop yawning. Maybe it was time for me to go back to sleep. I knew he would not go anywhere without me. He said he will follow me everywhere. We will talk about everything in the morning. For now, it was time for me to enjoy the rest of the night. It was our first. I knew it would not be our last.


End file.
